The Best YuGiOh and Sailor Moon Crossover Ever
by Yaranaika
Summary: Meiko is the new girl in Domino city. She's also a sailor senshi and she has a millennium item! Can our Mary Sue save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: I originally submitted this on my DeviantArt under the title "The Best FanFiction Ever". This was written as a joke between me and my friends. We decided to write our own pieces of parody fanfiction (both of my friends are mentioned in the AN part of the story).  
Anyway, as a note to reviewers, **this is a parody of fanfictions.** The bad grammar and silly, cliche stuff are part of the joke. If you are offended by any of the material, then you should really lighten up. It's okay to laugh at yourself every once in a while. My old fanfictions from middle school were terrible, and if I had them now, I'd willingly make fun of them.  
So, please enjoy and don't take it so seriously. I only did this for fun. And despite what it says at the end, I'm going to post chapter 2 even if this doesn't get any reviews.

THE BEST YUGIOH/SAILORMOON CROSSOVER EVAR BY XxXKAWAIIARISSACHANXxX

Copyritenoteice: I dun own yugioh or sailormoon lol. If I did, then those stupid bes Anzu and Mai and Chibiusa and Usagi would be DEAD and I would have my squishy Bakura and Marik and Atemu and Mamoru for MYSELF. LOL

Authors notes:

Arissachan: Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this super kawaii fanfic!!

Emiriichan: LOL!

Kurisukun: OMGLOL!

Bakurakun: OMG ARISSACHAN I WARSHIP YOOOOOOOOU!!

Arissachan: LOL! I love mah bishies!!

Emiriichan: I wish I had bishies. :(

Kurisukun: Me tooooooo :(

Arissachan: LOL!

everyone: LOL!!

Arissachan: OMG POCKY YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY LOL

Oh yah here are the pairings in my fanfic:

Meiko/Bakura/Marik/Mamoru Yugi/Seto/Yugi's Grandpa Jonouchi/Ami Honda/Rei Mokuba/ChibiUsa

XxXxXChapter 1XxXxX

It was a normel day at Domino High School. Yugi and his pals were playing Magic and Wizards (THAT'S THE REAL NAME OF THE CARD GAME NOT DUEL MONSTERS IT'S IN THE MANGA SO THERE). "LOL I activate my Black Magician!" said Yugi.  
"Oh noes!" said Jonouchi.  
"YAY YUGI YOU WIN!" shouted Anzu.  
"Shut up, Anzu" said Yugi Then suddenly, the teacher came in. "Okay, class. We have a new student today! She is from America!" he said.  
The most beautiful girl in the world then walked into the room. She had flowing, hip-length violet colored hair that was like a silk sheet flowing gently in the breeze. Her eyes were the color of a fresh watermelon. She had the most perfect figure and and had breasts the size of canteloupes. She had modified her school uniform the day before. It was now dyed black and pink and had spikes on the ends of the sleeves. She had on fishnet tights and black platform boots with belts on them. She had on a gold ankh on the bow on her uniform. She also wore black eyeliner and black lipstick.  
"Konnichiwa, minnasan!" she said in a cute, high-pitched voice.  
Instantly, Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda got bloody noses (That means they're turned on lol). "My name is Meiko Patricia Robin Alexander and I am pleased to meet you all "  
"You can sit right next to Yugi there," said the teacher.  
"Arigato!" said Meiko.  
Meiko sat down next to Yugi and smiled at him. "Hi!" she said.  
"Oh hey" said Yugi.  
"I hope we can be friends." said Meiko.  
"Sure" said Yugi.  
"" she thought.

After class, Meiko met up with Yugi and his friends. "Want to walk home with us?" asked Yugi.  
"No thank you, I have stuff to do." siad Meiko.  
"Oh, okay" said Yugi sadly.  
"IT'S OKAY YUGI YOU HAVE MEEEEEE" saind Anzu  
"Shut up I hate you" said Yugi.

Sometime later, Meiko stepped into an allyway near her house. She put down her Hello Kitty backpack and shouted "ANKH MILLENIUM POWER MAKEUP"  
Suddenly, Meiko transformed into a sailor fuku. She had black platform boots with belts on them and silver fishnet stockings. Her miniskirt was black and silver and gold. The suit was black with silver and gold sleeves. Her collar was gold and silver and her choker was black with a little ankh on it. She had a silver bow on her chest with a golden ankh pendant on it. She also had a silver and gold tiara. "I AM SAILOR DEATH!" shouted Meiko. She then looked around to see if anyone saw her change. She saw no one, so she ran out of the ally. "I need to find some monsters to fight," she thought.

Meanwhile, Yugi was going to the Kaiba Corp. building to see his boyfriend, Seto. Yugi and Seto loved each other very much and they had sex. A lot. But they always used a condom so they wouldn't get AIDS .  
"Seto, sweetie, where are you?" yelled Yugi into the office. "In here, sugarbuns!" responded Seto. He was wearing a pink towel around his waist. "I just took a shower, but if you want to take one, then I'll take it with you 3"  
"LOL okay" said Yugi.

Yugi took off his clothes and stepped into the bathroom. It was still steamy from Seto's shower. The entire bathroom was pink and white, just how Seto liked it. Seto tried to keep his love of Yugi a secret, but he accidentally told Yugi that he liked him one day and Yugi admitted that he liked him too. From them on, they became boyfriends.  
Seto slipped off his towel. Seeing Yugi naked was just enough to make his penis hard. It was as long as two cucumbers and was just as thick. Seeing this made Yugi hard as well, only his penis was only half the size of Seto's.  
The water in the shower was already running. "Let's get in before the water gets cold, Yugi," said Seto.  
They both stepped into the hot, steamy shower. Seto started to caress Yugi's arm. "Suck me off, will you?" he whispered into Yugi's ear.  
Yugi bent down and started licking Seto's big weiner. It tasted like coconut shrimp cocktail (lol cocktail). Seto started moaning. "Oooooh goooood Yuuuuuugiiiiiiii..." he moaned.  
Yugi then inserted Seto's tasty penile unit into his itty bitty mouth. It was so big, it hit the back of his throat. But, Yugi was used to this and didn't choke. He kept sucking on Seto's hot, meaty, wingding. Seto kept moaning and stroaking Yugi's sharp, spiky hair. It was as soft as a tanned kittenhide. "Oh, Yugikun! I'm going to cum" shouted Seto.  
Seto's sperm shot inside Yugi's throat. Yugi was so experienced, he didn't choke, and instead swallowed it all. "I want you to f me now..." Seto sighed.  
Yugi nodded and slipped his johnson into Seto's bum bum. "Wait...Yuug..." said Seto.  
"What is it"  
"We need a condom"  
"It's okay, Setokun. I got tested. I'm fine. Besides, I'm not a whore. You're my one and only "  
"Well...okay"  
Yugi sighed and started pumping. They both moaned in unison. "OH GOD...YUGIKUN!!" screamed Seto.  
"I LOVE YOU, SETOKUN"  
"AAAAHGUGUDFHJFDHJDFSKLHDLF"  
Yugi cummed within seconds. Sex with Seto was always wonderful. Yugi took out his limp meatstick and lay down next to Seto. "I love you, Yugikun," said Seto.  
"I love you, too, Setokun." said Yugi.  
They started kissing on the mouth, Seto's hot, meaty tounge thrusting into Yugi's mouth.

END CHAPTER 1

AN: Okay, guys! R&R! And no mean comments or I won't post chappy 2!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

THE BEST YU-GI-OH/SAILOR MOON CROSSOVER FANFIC EVER chapter 2 by xXxKAWAIIARISSACHANxXx

AN TIEM!!

Arissachan: LOL! How was my fic so far!?

Kurisukun: LOL! It was awesome I liked the yaoi!

Emirichan: LOL! Me too!

Arissachan: OMG! CHAPPY TWO IS STARTING!! grabs pocky

Kurisukun and Emirichan: OMGOMGOMG!! grabs pocky

CHAPTER 2

Meiko Patricia Robin Alexander (aka SAILOR DEATH) was trying to find some evil to fight, but she was having a hard time because her Millenium Pendant was being a jerk and not telling her where evil was. (  
Suddenly, she heard some yelling from the park. "What the heck is that??" she thought. Meiko ran to the park.

When she got there, she saw something amazing. "OMG! It's the SAILOR SENSHI!!" she thought.  
"I've never seen them in reality before! I have to see this!"

Sailor Moon was finishing off a monster with her Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss attack. The other senshi looked on in triumph as their leader killed it. "Wow! That's so awesome!" thought Meiko.

After the monster was dead, the senshi began to relax. They were ready to go home when Meiko popped out from behind the wall she was hiding behind and ran over to them. "THAT WAS SOOOO COOL!" she screamed. The other senshi just stared at her while she smiled.

"Um...who are you?" asked Sailor Venus.  
"I'm SAILOR DEATH!" replied Meiko.  
The other senshi looked shocked. "But, I thought I was the senshi of death!" said Sailor Saturn, all worried.  
"Oh, that's just my name. I'm the senshi of the Millennium Pendant!" replied Meiko.  
"Oh, cool!" said all the senshi. They all flocked around Meiko and admired her good looks, which was so much better than Sailor Moon's. Sailor Moon, meanwhile, was sulking in the corner because nobody was paying attention to her. "BUT I'M THE LEADER!" she screamed. "Shut up, your stupid." said Sailor Mars.  
"Tell us about your terrible past!" shouted Sailor Jupiter.

"Well, okay." said Meiko.

"So, like, I was born to Prince Vegeta and Queen Serenity (THAT MEANS I'M YOUR SISTER USAGI-CHAAAAN!!) and, like, they were killed when I was a baby. So some evil mean assassins kidnapped me and forced me to work for them. By the time I was three years old, I was an expert assassin and I decided to run away so that they would never find me again. And then one day, when I was six, I was kidnapped by some big meanie scientists and they made me go under some genetic experiments, so now I'm really really powerful and stuff and I could blow up the world if I wanted to. And, like, a few days ago, I went to Egypt and I met this really cute bishie named Bakura and he fell instantly in love with me and it turned out he had another personality, but it was okay because that personality was in love with me, too. And then he was killed by some evil meanie assassins who wanted to kill me, but he protected me becuase he was so madly in love with me and we had sex, like, a million times. And so I got this Millenium Pendant from him and now I'm Sailor Death. And now it's my life's mission to, like, protect people because I feel sooooooooooo bad about, like, being an assassin and I don't want to kill anybody annymore and it's like, so not cool."

When Sailor Death finished her moving speech, all the Sailor Senshi, including Sailor Pluto and Moon, were on the ground sobbing because it was such a moving story. "OMG MEIKO-CHAN! WE HAD NO IDEA YOU HAD SUCH A PAINFUL PAST! PLEASE JOIN US AS THE LEADER OF THE SAILOR SENSHI!" cried Sailor Moon "Yay!" said Meiko.

-  
The Sailor Senshi were now at the Crown Arcade and were playing Sailor V video games and stuff. Meiko had just realized Motoki had fallen in love with her at first sight and had dumped Reika that instant. She must be crying right now, but she was cheating on him with some other dude or something and was a dumb prep bitch.

"So tell us more about yourself, Meiko-chan!" said Michiru.  
"Well, I have an IQ of 728 and I'm fluent in English, Japanese, Hindi, Spanish, Chinese, Korean, French, Ukrainian, and Latin. I loooooooooooove Hot Topic and I get all my clothes and accessories from there. I love anime more than anyone else, but I don't watch that old crap from the 80s. I just like stuff from now because it's sooooooooooooo much better and Sasuke and Gaara and Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru and Vegeta and Trunks are such major hotties drools."

The Sailor Senshi sat in awe at how great their new leader was. "OMG MEIKO-CHAAAAAN I LOVE YOOOOOU!" shouted Haruka.  
"OMG I'm not a lesbian! That's so icky! Find yourself a man or something!!" cried Meiko.  
"Okay, I'll go seduce Mamoru-kun!" said Haruka.  
"BUT HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" shouted Usagi.  
"NOT ANYMORE YOU PREPPY BITCH!" shouted Haruka as she ran out of the arcade.  
Michiru didn't care that Haruka had just suddenly turned straight, as she realized the error of her lesbian ways and became straight as well.

SETO POV

I had just finished having some amazing sex with my Yugi-kun and I walked into my office. The sun was setting and it looked gorgeous. I wished Yugi-kun could see it, but he was sleeping on my bed like a kawaii chibi tenshi (AN: THAT MEANS CUTE LITTLE ANGEL IN JAPANAESE LOL). I looked at the picture of the two of us on my desk and I remembered the times when we used to fight. However, I was so glad that Yugi-kun and I fell in love and that he left that prep bitch Anzu for me.  
Mokuba-kun wasn't home yet, but I decided to cook dinner anyway. Ever since I fell in love with Yugi-kun, I fired all of my servants and started coooking and cleaning for myself. Yugi-kun now lives with Mokuba-kun and I and we're a big happy family. Because I'm so busy now, I don't play Magic and Wizards so much anymore, but I like to watch Yugi-kun and Mokuba-kun play it. Sometimes, the three of us like to lounge in our underwear and listen to My Chemical Romance. I got Yugi-kun to wear thongs now and he looks so hot. I wear thongs, too. Mokuba-kun still wears breifs, but one day, he will learn how awesome thongs really are. I looked at the insides of my arms and I saw the scars on them. After Atemu-kun left, I felt really depressed. I started cutting myself and wearing black every day. I cried a lot and I often had eyeliner running down my face. It was so embarrassing, but I got used to it. I missed Atemu-kun so much. I was so deeply in love with him. I cried a little just thinking about the wonderful times we had. But then, Yugi-kun comforted me. He played Magic and Wizards with me and we started to realize how much we really loved each other. Yugi-kun and I became an offical couple three months ago and I feel so happier with him in my life.  
Suddenly, I heard the door open. "Big brother, I'm hoooome!" shoted Mokuba-kun.  
He was very happy to see me and it made me feel better. Yugi-kun came out of the bedroom a minute later. "What's for dinner, sweetie-poo?" he asked me in that kawaii voice of his.  
"Well, what do you guys want?" I asked.  
"Burgers!" shouted Mokuba-kun.  
"Yeah, I could go for some burgers." said Yugi-kun.  
"Okay, burgers it is." I said.  
I took off my black trenchcoat with a ton of belts on it and put on a black vinyl apron with a skull and crossbones on it. I then started to cook dinner for us all.

END CHAPPY 2

R&R EVERYONE OR I'LL EAT BAKURA-KUN!  
BAKURA-KUN: NOOOOOOO DON'T EAT MEH!  
ARISSA-CHAN: NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM LOL 


End file.
